Mugen Honoo Gurren Lagann
by guyinblack
Summary: Takes place many years after the events of the epilogue. A new threat looms over and requires the help of the hope of many once again, as well as a brand new, burning hope that'll ignite their hearts.


Mugen Honoo Gurren Lagann

Chapter 1: Ignite! The flame that sparks the universe!

In the darkness, it sleeps. It sleeps to one day be called on to once again defend everything it stood for. A mechanical marvel that was once the hope of many as they fought against destiny itself. Many battles were fought in the hopes that one day, they would attain the peace that they had dreamt of for so long. After many heartfelt victories and heartbreaking losses, the people finally obtained that peace.

For 40 years, everyone had lived in harmony with one another. The beastmen and the humans cooperated continuously with each other, creating a system of government that promised years and years of tranquillity. Also, a new type of artificial race called the 'cruborgs' were developed as equals to the latter races. This race possessed superior intellect which backed up their significant lack of feeling and emotion. The three races lived in peace, however, they had no idea of the threat that loomed over them. This threat grew in the shadows, undetected and unsuspected by all.

Eventually, this danger exposed itself to the public, creating moments of chaos among them. These beings came to be known as "Spiral carriers" due to the analyzed fact that they were formed from a large amount of berserk spiral energy that had taken form. Fortunately, they were defeated, but not after leaving a message that posed yet another threat to everyone and everything.

The message read, "In 10 years, the _universe_ you know of…will no longer exist"…

This certain message caused great fear in the hearts of the people. They hadn't heard a threat like that ever since the prophecy of the falling moon that took place many years ago. Thankfully, only a handful had heard this message and decided it would be best to prepare for the danger as quietly as possible.

During the battle that had taken place, the cruborgs decided that it was best for them to take things into their own hands instead of cooperating with the humans and beastmen. Due to their sufficient lack of human emotion, they didn't care if they'd be branded as traitors, just as long as they chose the most beneficial way in their opinion.

Now, four years before the prophesized time, spiral carriers have once again appeared. Although little in number, this signified an unsure truth to the told phenomenon that was to take place. Also, the beastmen and the human organization (More known as the Union) are now in war with the cruborgs. This event will, without a doubt, trigger another tale of history. A tale which will require the help of the hopes of many once again. And also…of a certain boy who will be a key player in this game of fate.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a forest populated mountain, three giant metal bodies flew over. They were identical in size, shape and color. Similarly, three pilots were inside the steel plated robots.

"Hey Shin, just how much longer do we have to go?" A male voice spoke out from one of the mechs, a tone of irritation and impatience present.

"Not much longer now. These Grapearl models were built for reconnaissance; not for battle or speed" Replied another male voice which was slightly higher and told of a more mature tone basing from its calmness. After a short moment, the three mechs finally landed on flat ground, opening their hatches and revealing the pilots inside.

"Okay…I think this is the place" a black haired teen said as he checked out an indicator attached to his arm. He wore a blue and white combat suit which was a regular for soldier pilots like them. His hair reached lower than his eyebrows and he looked about 16 years of age. The most mysterious thing about him, however, were his eyes. His right being fiery red in color, and his left, a sparkling green. Because of this, people sometimes stayed away from him, thiking he was some kind of monster or maybe even a cruborg. The two people with him thought nothing of the sort though.

"Well it's about time. I felt as cramped up as a rat in there" Added a taller teen with red spiky hair. He had brown eyes and a signature orange bandana to hold up his spiky locks. A particular physical trait to take note of is the small diagonal scar in between his eyes

"You really need to be more patient, Leon" The third pilot spoke out as she jumped off her mech "_You're_ the one who wanted to take on this reconnaissance in the first place, so don't put the blame on Shin" The final pilot seemed to be female. she wore a red and white suit which differed from the other two's blue combat suits, but her most distinctive features were her long pink hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Well if I knew that it'd be THIS far, I wouldn't have volunteered. And you just keep taking his side, don't you Luna?" The man known as Leon said, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Well you're always the one at fault, aren't you? Why, are you jealous or something?" Luna asked, making her companion blush in embarrassment.

"H-Hell no. Anyway, so what's the objective for today, again?" Leon said as he turned his head towards Shin who was busy pressing a few buttons on a small device wrapped around his sturdy arm. "Hold on, I'm contacting the supreme commander just to make sure"

After inputting a few commands on his arm terminal, a virtual screen suddenly popped up right in front of his face. On the flat rectangle was the image of a man with short blonde hair, sharp yellow eyes and hands that obviously made him appear as a beastman.

"Supreme Commander Viral, Sir" Shin began "We're at the relay point. Could you explain the mission to us one more time?" The beastman was more than willing to, but there was something Shin said that made him sigh for some reason.

"Like I said before, you can cut with the formalities. I don't exactly feel comfortable talking to simon's _student_ like this" Hearing that last phrase made the teen rub the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. He'd known for a long time now that Viral didn't like being called that full title. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like it.

"Oh, S-Sorry Supre- I mean…commander Viral" Shin mumbled, finally making his superior smile.

"Good, anyway on to the main topic. As you know, the area you're in is far away from our terittory so I'm not sure what'll come out. Also, there's been a confirmed reading of a signal that matches closely to Gurren Lagann's signal somewhere deep in that area. Unlike before, we're pretty sure this is it this time, so try to take caution, Shin"

"A signal that matches the Gurren Laggan's…" Shin softly repeated, "Commander, just what exactly happened…to the Gurren Lagann?"

Hearing his subordinate's question, the beastman sighed as he closed his sharp, yellow eyes "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that just yet. Your objective today is to investigate the signal and nothing else, understood?"

The young man paused for a moment, but eventually gave in to his superior's request. Shin wasn't the type to disobey orders, and he wasn't about to start.

"I understand, commander" He finally spoke out, "Resuming the mission" As soon as that was said, Viral nodded one more time in confirmation before leaving a blank screen to float in front of Shin, causing the boy to press on a small button which made the square vanish into static.

"You heard him, you two. We better start searching for the signal. The radar says that it should be around here…somewhere" Although everywhere he looked, the squad leader could only see trees, trees, and more trees. It even made him wonder if the signal was just a prank. But almost always, things like these weren't practical jokes.

"O~kay…so how the hell are we supposed to find it again…?" Leon blurted out, making the other two pilots sigh as they realized that they were pretty clueless as well.

But just then, an unorthodox idea passed Shin's mind. Since they couldn't spot it anywhere on the surface then "What if we tried…searching underground?"

"Have you gone brain dead?" Leon suddenly interrupted, "What makes you think a huge ganmen would-" But before the impatient teen could even finish, a fist suddenly mashed itself on his head; and it was pretty hard actually.

"Argh! The hell'd you do that for, Luna?!" Leon demanded as he rubbed his red filled head.

"Don't you remember anything from the academy? We were told that people were once forced to live underground. Saying that, there still might be remains of tunnels or dug up areas which might just be big enough to hold a ganmen. I mean, seriously, do you have a better idea?"

Seeing that she had a pretty good point, Leon grunted as he headed back inside his grapearl via an automatic rope. "Fine, you win. Just don't blame me if we waste our ammo for nothing"

As soon as the trio hopped back in their mechs, they each aimed a large spiral cannon on one concentrated area. If Shin and Rinea's theory was correct, then a few cannon shots would be enough to bust a hole right through the soil.

"Okay everyone, on my mark, we shoot. Three…two…one…fire!" And all at once, green blasts shot straight from the large guns, coming in contact with that one spot and successfully breaking through the solid ground. "Alright, it worked!" Rinea happily said, although that joy wouldn't last much longer.

Somehow, the large hole began to expand rapidly and before they even knew it, they were now falling helplessly into the hole that they created.

"Damnit, I told you this wasn't such a good idea!" Said Leon as he activated his thrusters, allowing him to avoid dropping any further. Rinea did the same, but there was something wrong with Shin's mech. When he checked his status monitor, it showed that the thrusters were damaged. That was when he recalled that a huge boulder had hit it earlier. "Tch…it's not working!"

Rinea ordered her mech to immediately attempt to grab the hand on Shin's unit, but another boulder unfortunately came in contact with the mech, dropping it down to the pitch-black area below.

"Shin!!" Rinea cried out before Leon pushed her just in time to avoid the same fate. "Rinea, we can focus on saving him later, but for now, we gotta get outta here! I'm sure Shin can manage for that time"

With the hole finally being filled up with fallen rocks, it was probably best that they stayed out of harm's way and made their exit. "Yeah…you're right. I just hope he's still ok…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down at the bottom, Shin had slowly woken up to see his mech completely immobilized. The screens around him were blank and so was the status monitor in front of him. "Just how low…did I fall?" He mumbled, pressing on a switch to open the main hatch. Just as he'd expected, the hatch wasn't working either. There was an emergency door out of the main body, but for some odd reason, was stuck as well.

"Guess I don't have a choice" attached to his hip, was a plasma-type handgun which he removed from its hollister. The gun usually fired regular plasma bullets, but grapearl pilots were given spiral infused bullets just in case of an emergency. And right now seemed like an emergency if nothing else.

After taking aim at the emergency hatch, Shin opened fire, shooting numerous swirling bullets until it finally broke open. Outside, Shin could now see what was previously blocking his escape: the detached head of the mech which acted as a barricade.

"Well that's just ironic…" He said before finally jumping out of the useless unit. Taking a look around, he could see a hollow cave which was pretty silent to say the least. Even his footsteps were enough to echo throughout the entire area.

The first thing he chose to do was to check the terminal on his arm, but much to his irritation, was malfunctioning; pretty much like everything else in his current situation. "I really got the short end of the stick this time…"

The only thing he could do now was search around the area and hope that he might find something, or someone, that could help him out.

A few seconds turned into a few minutes and those minutes only grew longer until he even couldn't tell how long he'd been wondering anymore. He took lefts, rights, and even tried climbing his way out. But that last way of escape only made him feel stupid.

But fortunately for him, all the tiresome walking eventually payed off. The teen soon found himself in an area even greater than the rest in size. It was also the emptiest of the areas, with only a few pieces of debris here and there. But the thing that caught his eye, was the suspicious object lying in the distance. Upon observation, this object looked like a large vertical capsule.

Nearby were different pieces of equipment which included computers and other devices with ranging sizes, all of which were giving off green lights, signalling they were powered by spiral energy. Spiral tech was pretty common these days ever since people started doing more and more research on it.

Drawn to the capsule situated in the center, Shin walked towards the cone-shaped cylinder, his eyes widening at what he'd seen, "There's...a person inside?"

Inside the green capsule was a sleeping girl that more or less looked the same age as him. She had short golden hair and a light blue dress that slightly went above her knees. The boy watched her peaceful sleep for a moment before finally coming back into his senses.

"I wonder...what she's doing in a place like this. Anyway, I better get her outta there" Shin mumbled to himself, pressing a few familiar looking buttons on a monitor right next to it.

Shin had expected the capsule to open up like all of them should, and it did, but not before popping up a message right on the monitor. Swaying his eyes through the message, Shin elaborated it.

"SPIRAL ENERGY CONFIRMED...WELCOME...SHIN...RELEASING SCK-RINEA..."

"SCK...Rinea?" Shin questionably repeated right before seeing the capsule slowly open up as he'd predicted. As the door opened, the bright green liquid surrounding her immediately flowed out, leaving the young man to catch the mysterious girl before she hit the ground.

As he held her body in his arms, questions began to run through his mind. Things like...just how or why did that computer know his name? Or just who was this girl that was sleeping right in front of him. He was about to entertain even more mind-boggling thoughts, but was prevented from doing so when the girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing a beautiful pink color that shone brightly in the dark cave.

"Hello..." She began with a small smile, "My name's Rinea, what's yours?" Even her voice matched perfectly with the way she looked. It was pleasant and comforting in ways that couldn't be explained by mere logic.

"it's Shin" He replied a tiny bit shy, still as confused as he was a few moments ago.

"Shin...that's a nice name. Hey Shin, could you put me down now?" At that point, the boy had finally realized that he was still holding her and gently stood her up on her feet. Everything that was happening to him felt like a dream. And it was happening so fast he couldn't believe it.

Seeing that she looked perfectly fine, Shin decided to answer some of the endless questions floating about in his current chain of thought. "So, Rinea, why are you-"

But before he could even start, the sound of an earthquake suddenly trembled the ground beneath their feet, instinctively making Shin take out his gun right away. As a soldier, it came natural for him to scan around, checking for the source of the quake. About eighty percent of the time, it was usually caused by something else other than nature.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And this time, he was right. From above, a few gigantic bodies of steel suddenly dropped in, creating a humongous hole that led out of the dark cave. It was then that his arm terminal finally picked up a signal from Leon and Rinea; an urgent one at that.

"Glad to see you're still kickin', leader!" Said Leon, "But right now, we kinda have a situation. You see, we've got a cruborg infestation...and they're REALLY not being friendly!"

From the screen he could see, and judging by the mech that had just crashed through the solid ceiling, Shin could tell that they really weren't there for fun and games. And judging from the current situation, there was only one thing that his mind was telling him to do.

"Run!!" He exclaimed, immediately grabbing his new companion's hand and dashing out of the area like lightning, hoping to dodge all the bullets that were currently being fired at them.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way! Please head left from here!" Shin didn't know what had gotten into her head, but right now, running wasn't going to be of much help against a giant mech. Seeing that there wasn't any other useful option left, Shin changed the direction of his running, pulling the mysterious girl along with him.

There were a few times that the mech got pretty close and would've even gotten a clear shot, but Shin's quick brain told him to keep shooting whatever spiral bullets he had left as the two hurried along. "Darn...just one more shot left" he thought as he held the last small cylinder in his hand.

The two were now nearing a large door filled with green lines that almost seemed to form some kind of symbol. It looked familiar, but yet, he couldn't put his finger on it. But what was important right now was to escape from the threat that continued to pursue them.

"Please wait here. I'll open the door" Rinea instructed. For some reason, she seemed so calm even though there was a huge machine that sought to blow them into oblivion. Luckily, it looked like the thing was out of ammo, but it still had some pretty large swords that would still be enough to dispose of them with one sweep.

"Well...here goes nothing..." Aiming carefully at the machine, Shin hoped to hit that one part that was told to be their weakness. It was more of a main power supply that if hit, would immobilize the whole machine. These things didn't have pilots so at least nothing would come out after. If it _was_ piloted by a Cruborg pilot, that would've meant big trouble.

As the mech drew closer and closer, Shin's concentration only grew stronger. His hands gripped the gun tighter, his vision steadied, and the gun was finally stopped at one spot.

And with the pull of a trigger, a final green bullet shot out like a shooting star. Mentally, Shin was crossing his fingers on this one. If it didn't hit, he didn't know what would happen to them.

But fortunately, the bullet landed on a small hidden device on the head. After taking damage from the cylinder, sparks began to rapidly fly out of the machine until it ultimately dropped dead on the ground. Dropping the projectile weapon, Shin let out a sigh before checking on his female companion.

"Alright, it's finished!" After hearing that come out of her mouth, Shin's eyes caught sight of yet another gigantic machine that stood in the distance. This one, however, seemed like nothing was piloting it, nor was it alive in any way. Furthermore, it closely resembled a ganmen, an ancient type of machine that was pretty rare those days.

"What...is that?" And this was another event that seemed to happen so fast that he couldn't even start to believe it. In front of him, could either be described as a magnificient piece of art, or a body of destruction. His mind's curiosity gave in and he found himself scanning the mech from top to bottom. It had a balanced mix of white and red splashed over multiple parts of its body. It's head was ornamented with green shades, and had similarly colored weapons attached all over. The most notable weapons, however, were two huge katanas next to each side of its hip, and four more that were attached to its back.

"It's called the Mugen Honoo. It's really pretty isn't it?" Rinea said as the two continued to stare at the machine.

'Pretty' wasn't the word Shin was looking for. The word that most suited his tastes was "Incredible...this thing's just...amazing. I've never seen anything like it"

"I'm glad you like it" Rinea began "Because...it's yours now. The eternal flame within this machine, resonates with the flame in your own heart"

Once again, Shin was stopped in confusion, but was also mixed in with amazement as he used his senses to try and piece together all of the unknown pieces of the puzzle.

"Now, there's one final thing you need" At saying that, the girl closed her bright pink eyes and cupped her hands forward, as if offering something. At once, a small, well-crafted drill appeared out of nowhere unto her hands. The swirling trinket gave off a bright red light that seemed to spark something within the boy. He didn't know what it was, but it was a feeling that he'd never experience before in his entire life.

"Please, take it. You'll need it to operate the Mugen Honoo"

And so he did. After doing so, he rushed up to the new mech along with Rinea and proceeded to enter through its firmly ornamented head. Inside, they were greeted by multiple devices used to operate the multiple functions it had. On the most front part of the small area was a hole with red swirling lines inside.

As Shin held up the shining red drill, the hole seemed to resonate with it, giving off a similar glow, all of which just seemed to add to the boy's confusion. But right now, he was too focused on what was in front of him to even pay attention to all of his confusion.

"Okay...time to give Leon and Luna some back up" He said with a smile before bashing in the red drill and giving it a quick twist, lighting up the whole machine with an astonishing combination of red and green lights that seemed to give it a burst of energy.

Replacing that former hole, was a circular screen which displayed numerous information, most likely about the current status of the mech. Things like bars and numbers were displayed, but the most interesting piece data was a swirling screen of lights that switched between a green, and an orange color.

"Now, Mugen Honoo, let's get moving!" With one push of the main controls, the mech was given a final flash of energy before activating its thrusters and crashing right of the cave, revealing the bright blue sky above.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally outside on the surface, Shin could now see his two friends in their grapearls units, as well as a large number of Cruborg patrolers. Some of them were already down on the ground, but there were still a ton more of them.

Both Luna and Leon had caught sight of the new model and wondered if it was a friend or a foe. That was, until a familiar face popped up on their screens.

"Sorry for the wait, guys. I got a little caught up with a few things" Beside him, they could also see Rinea which told them that they were in for a long explanation; An explanation that had to wait a little while longer though.

"Well, we're just glad to see you're alright" Luna sighed, a relieved expression on her face "Anyway, we could use a little help here. I dunno how they got here, but they really outnumber us"

That was clear for Shin to see, but that didn't mean he was about to give up. Apparently, it just made him more anxious to try out whatever function he could find in the Mugen Honoo.

"Alright, let's see what this thing can do" With a smile on his face, Shin ordered the red mech to quickly take out two swords, spinning them into place before flying right at the enemies.

Surprisingly, the machine's speed was so fast, any bullet from the foes would end up hitting nothing but thin air. And before they could even reload, they would find their guns cut in half before finding themselves sliced into pieces as well.

"Holy cow...that thing's quick" Leon blurted out as he watched the mech leave traces of small explosions down its path as it continued on to create even more of them.

"Hey, Leon, we can't just make Shin do all the work. We gotta help out!" Luna ordred, taking out a machine gun and opening fire. With a quick shake of his head, Leon snapped out of his awe and focused on the enemy in front of him. "Yeah you're right. Bring it!"

All in all, about 50 patrol units were now down for the count. Most of them taken down by Shin, but the other two helped as well. They thought that they had finally gotten rid of them although there was still something left. Something that would prove to be a bigger challenge than the rest of the fallen machines combined.

"That's a sweeper! Why is something like that here?!" Leon demanded.

"That's not good..." Luna mumbled, her eyes widening at what had appeared on her screen. In the distance, lay a grey mech that seemed to be 10 times the size of the latter patrolers. Not only that, but it had guns, cannons, and missle launchers all over. Just the sight of it was enough to send a chill up their spines. Even if this one lacked a pilot as well, it was still known to possess great destructive power. As of now, things had gotten from bad to worse. If they tried to run, the sweeper would just catch up in an instant.

The only thing they could do now was, "Take it down" Shin said, "We can't run anymore, so the only thing we can do now...is bring it down" Even though he'd said that, he wasn't even sure if he could do it. fifty percent told him they could do it, but fifty percent also told him they'd crash and burn like a sack of potatoes.

Before they could even plan out a battle plan, weapons were immediately fired from literally almost every part of the sweeper's body. Large bullets, beams, missles, and other projectiles kept the group on edge at every milisecond of the battle. At first they were able to dodge without casualties, but eventually, Leon and Luna found themselves with busted up grapearls that didn't seem to like the full-on beating.

Shin's mech was also taking damage but not as bad as it seemed. It could still move as well as ever. The main problem though, were the fates of his companions. At the rate they were going, they wouldn't even last more than a minute.

"Damn...what do i do now? We can't...just die in a place like this. We can't..." Shin now found himself facing a hopeless situation. As the sweeper continued the offensive, his faith grew dimmer and dimmer and once again, he was asking questions to himself that he maybe would never find the answers to if he'd die here and now. That flame that had sparked a hope in his heart, was now dying. Fading like a candle on a cold, dark night.

But like all candles, there was always something to light it up again no matter how dim it was. Shin's thoughts were suddenly drawn to a gentle, singing voice right next to him. Rinea was singing a pleasant tone, with words that Shin couldn't seem to interpret. The song itself though, sounded slightly familiar to him and gave him a feeling of deep nostalgia.

As he continued to listen to her voice, the boy seemed to calm down while also, managing to affect even the Mugen Honoo. Somehow, it was reacting to the peaceful music resonating from Rinea's lips. The cockpit suddenly lit up with brighter colors than it formerly had, adding an orange finish to the small area.

"What's this...feeling? It's kind of relaxing...and yet, makes me feel stronger" And it wasn't just him becoming stronger, but the Mugen Honoo was also changing. Not only the inside, but the outside was also being enveloped with a surge of energy. Orange, mechanical lines started appearing all over the mech's body, complimenting the red and white colors that also lay on it. The ornament on its head, being the black sunglasses, also turned a transparent orange in color.

And if that wasn't surprising enough, another voice suddenly spoke out. But instead of a singing voice, it sounded more like a voice which gave strength to others around it.

"Hey hey hey~ who the hell do you think you are, waking me up all of a sudden, huh?! Speak up, kid!" The voice said, a feeling of intimidation welling up in Shin. He searched around for the source, but couldn't find it anywhere. If he didn't know any better, he could even conclude that,

"T-The ganmen's talking?!?" He thought quite aloud, which seemed to agitate the machine even more.

"Who the hell are you calling a ganmen?! I'm the keeper of the souls of men! I never back down, and I always get back up! Nothing can ever stop me!"

"Umm...so just _who_ are you anyway?" Shin suddenly asked, shattering the mech's former moment of glory.

"Well...that's...uhh...let's see...hmm...ya know...i can't really remember" That statement was enough to almost make the boy pinch himself. Was all of this real or just a dream? First off, a dark underground cave which held captive a young blonde girl. Secondly, a hidden mech that seems to hold a great amount of power, but can't even remember who or what he is. If that wasn't weird, then Shin didn't even know the meaning of that word anymore.

Finally, Rinea had stopped her singing, shooting a gentle smile at Shin afterwards "See? It's not yet time for you to give up"

Seeing the large enemy in front of him, the red mech finally understood what all of the commotion was about. "The lady's right, kid. So, you're trying to bring down that little sucker over there, right? Well, let me help you out with that!"

In a flash, the orange patterns around the Mugen Honoo shone like a star, revealing an orange outline over the whole mech. The screen in front of Shin observed an enormous boost of power which just seemed to keep on growing at every second.

Begin given a new glimpse of hope, Shin gripped the two control levers tightly, ordering the mech to do things he didn't even know off.

The four extra blades snapped to its back suddenly flew up from their sheaths and combined with the two blades on each hand, creating two colossal swords with similar patterns on them. After that, the Mugen Honoo faced its head towards the enemy and began spinning at a blinding rate. Eventually, it was spinning so fast that from afar, you could see the mirage of a large flaming drill being formed.

"Burning...drill...inferno!" Shin, as well as the machine itself, screamed from the top of their lungs as it flew straight at the sweeper and collided with it. At collision, the mech immediately smashed through the outer shell and began making its way through the whole machine, breaking and crushing every little bit of it until it finally exited through the top.

"I'm not done yet!" Still in its drilling motion, a flaming tornado was created with the Mugen Honoo being at the center. Even though the sweeper was enormous in size, it was still no match for the strength of the flaming winds that pulled it up to the blue sky in a flaming fireball, bursting into an explosion that rivaled its own size shortly after.

As Leon and Luna watched all of it take place from their injured Grapearls, a feeling of sheer amazement dwelled in their bodies.

"Amazing" Leon mumbled, "I've never seen...anything like it"

"I know what you mean" Luna added with a relieved smile, "It kinda reminds me of the Gurren Lagann. Back at the academy, we were taught that the Gurren Lagann held power that even broke through destiny itself. Managing to even beat a sweeper all on its own, really makes me wonder..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Minutes after the battle, reinforcements had finally arrived, but a tad bit too late because everything had been long settled by then. Leon complained about the slowness of their back-up, but was countered when Viral told him that they were miles and miles away from the location. Leon knew what the commander was talking about and immediately shut up like a turtle.

"So" The supreme commander began, "You're saying this machine was able to take down all of these patrolers _and_ a sweeper while it was at it?"

"Yes, that's right, commander" Shin replied, a smiling Rinea standing beside him. There was still alot of info that Viral needed to piece together, but for now he planned to give the pilots a little rest. He knew they'd fought hard in the last battle and figured they had at least earned that.

"I see. This Mugen Honoo that you found is really something. I guess that's what i can expect from a ganmen. There was always something about them that made them different from the Grapearls" Viral said as he stared up at the machine's head. The orange sunglasses ornamented on its skull really took him back some years. And it wasn't just that, but also...

"I said stop calling me a ganmen! _Real_ men go by their _real _names. In case you've forgotten, it's M-U-G-E-N H-O-N-O-O. Well, at least that's what I think it is. My head's still kinda messed up"

"And that's not the only thing that's messed up with you" Viral insulted, "Anyway, you need to get some rest now, Shin. I'll be calling you, Luna, and Leon for a report tomorrow and I expect you to be in good condition by then, understood?"

"Yes, sir" Shin obediently responded before being granted permission to head back to Kamina City. As the supreme commander watched the talkative ganmen fly off towards the setting sun, that same familiar feeling once again hit him. A feeling that he hadn't had in a very long time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that ends the first chapter of Mugen Honoo Gurren Lagann. I know that you've got a ton of questions after reading this first chapter, but please be patient. I'll be elaborating more and more as the story goes. And I know that the battles aren't exactly large-scale yet, but hey, it's only the beginning.

I'll be uploading some character designs, and maybe some mech designs as well when I get the chance to draw them. They won't be so good, but please bear with me because i still don't have much experience in drawing. Things have been pretty busy lately but ill try to get things done as fast as I can. I also might change the term 'cruborgs' because it doesn't really sound that catchy. Unlike Mugen Honoo, I just couldn't find a word with meaningful origin as I did with the Mugen Honoo. I'm looking forward to seeing you guys again, but for now, see ya


End file.
